


Your Majesty?

by MagicMeg



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Knife Play, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMeg/pseuds/MagicMeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Meg are King and Queen of a distant land. When a quirky traveler of the name of Gavin enters their castle in hopes of gaining their protection they decide to seduce him. But Gavin’s not in on the game and finds himself falling right into their trap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Majesty?

Gavin couldn’t deny that when he first walks into the throne room he’s more than a little anxious. The King and Queen were often known as being equally cruel and kind so first impressions mean a lot. He’s escorted to the foot of the steps leading up to their throne he takes a deep bow, dropping down onto one knee, not having looked at them once.

“Your highnesses.”

“Your accent,” the Queen muses, though Gavin dares not to raise his head but simply stares down at the red carpet. “Are you not from this land?”

“No, your majesty. I have travelled very far from my home.”

“And what brings you to our land?” the King’s voice booms, low and gravelly, sparking an unexpected jolt of lust.

“U-Uhm, I have come to ask for protection if your highnesses would be so kind.”

The Queen’s voice returns, soft and silky compared to her husband’s. “And who do you need protecting from?”

Gavin squirms. Trying and failing to find the words to explain his situation.

She hums to herself before demanding, “Look up at me so that I may get a good look at you.”

He takes a steady breath and raises his gaze. He tries to hush his gasp but he fears he’s rather unsuccessful. Not that she seems to mind. Her blazing red hair falls down her shoulders, trapped underneath the gold rim of a crown. The gown she is wearing cuts low, giving everyone ample view of her breasts and even the dark cloak, embroidered with gold lace, does not hide the sight. Gavin tries to fight the arousal but then his eyes flick to the King and his defences crumble. Well-built with well-cut robes hang on his body with matching colours to his wife. His crown frames him somewhat perfectly and the odd mischievous smirk the pair of them are sending his way makes Gavin twitch with desire.

“My, my, aren’t you a handsome one?” the Queen murmurs, making Gavin’s gaze flash back to her. The King chuckled by her side, moving to take her hand and kiss it. The whole movement confuses Gavin and he finds himself stammering.

“Yes, we’ll grant you protection young one,” The King says loudly, thankfully cutting off his embarrassing stammering. “Gaurds-“ they jolt attention, “give- What’s your name?”

“Gavin.”

“Give Gavin a room on the third floor, the spare one which overlooks the lake. See to it that he knows where his room is and that he knows when supper is,” the King commands, his eyes moving back to Gavin to flash a wicked grin. “I suspect this one will be staying awhile.” The Queen hums in agreement, also sending Gavin a look which sent thrills through his body.

\----

Gavin is called to dinner just as the sun is hitting the mountains across the lake. He’s escorted by guards who assure him that this is just to avoid him getting lost, that he is very much a guest under the King and Queen’s protection. Gavin isn’t sure whether he believes them or not.

He raises an eyebrow as he is led to the spare seat at the very top of the table, right beside the Queen and the King. The chairs are pushed in and course after course of delicious food is served to them. And after his long and tiring journey Gavin is more than hasty in eating it up.

He hears a giggle from his side and sees the Queen smiling at him. “Hungry, are we?”

He looks down bashfully before explaining, “It’s been a long few days, your majesty.”

She waves a hand at his formality, “We are among friends, Gavin. You can call me Meg and my husband Ryan.”

Gavin’s gaze flashes up to the man in question, he hadn’t heard or at least is pretending not to, choosing to focus on his food. Something about the man makes Gavin wonder if Meg is speaking too boldly.  The King seems like a stoic quiet sort of man. But his thoughts are quickly distracted by the dessert brought out to them. Oh how he has missed sugar. But as he goes to take his first bite a hand touches his knee and it takes him so much by surprise he almost jumps out of his seat.

This sends the Queen into a new round of giggles but as he makes eye-contact with her, her gaze is laced with a flirtatious gleam. Nerves swoop in his stomach.

\----

He is halfway through undressing when his door slams open. He gives a startled yelp and scrambles to find his nightshirt – the door clicks closed and Gavin finds himself shirtless in a room with the Queen.

“Y-Your Lady I’m-“

“What did I say about formalities, Gavin?”

He blinks.

“Uh Meg… I…” she starts to walk towards him, a sultry gaze locked onto him and the skins exposed to her. He finds the words slowly trail off as her cool fingers begin to run along his arms.

“Drop the shirt, Gavin and let me get a good look at you.”

He stares at her. “What?”

She smirks up at him mischievously, “Queen’s orders.” He swallows. He drops it. Her eyes zoom in on him and he can feel his heart beating painfully in his chest. Not to mention the arousal he was strongly fighting.

She places an open-mouthed kiss on his tanned skin. He gasps. “M-Meg?”

“I’m very fond of you,” she tells him, “I knew from the moment I saw you that you were something different.”

She’s tiptoeing now, kissing him up his neck, making her way to his jaw and then-

“Wh-what about-“

“Ryan? Oh, don’t worry about him.” He’s about to answer back, question further after that vague response. But her mouth on his cuts him off. Without thinking he starts kissing her back and as soon as he starts to reciprocate it all goes to shit. Because now his arms are wrapping around her, pulling her closer, his tongue in running along her lip and his teeth are nipping at her skin. She’s tugging at his remaining clothes and he’s already unlacing her dress. Then she’s naked enough that he gets impatient, grabbing her and hoisting her up, bringing her to his bed.

_Is he really going to have sex with a queen?_

His doubts get lost in the waves of pleasure that are hitting him because she is even more gorgeous without clothes. The possibility of getting caught adding to the atmosphere and in the back of his mind he admits that it adds to his arousal.

God, does he want her and want to pleasure her. His hand runs down her body and to her clit. She gasps sharply before letting out a breathy moan. He places a kiss on her mouth, swallowing the moan before moving down to pleasure her even more, licking up as much as he possibly could. He wasn’t unpractised and it showed because before long her back is arching and there is a smug look on his face.

He sits upright again as he watched her come down from her high. But when eyes flutter open a strange looked crosses her face. He opens his mouth to say something but an arm grabs him from behind, his heart lurches because he knows exactly who it is. A cool blade now pressed up against his throat.

“Move and you’re dead,” the King murmurs into his ear. Gavin’s initial panic dies down enough to notice that his back was pressed up against skin, not robes or armour but skin. Bare skin. Confusion, lust and terror swim through his head at once but these all melt into one as Ryan starts placing kisses on his ear, moving down to suck and bite on the skin between his neck and shoulder. Gavin gasps, the presence of the blade on his neck making itself known more and more.

Meg watches the two of them, lounging on the bed in a post-orgasm state of languid enjoyment. Ryan shifts behind him and fuck- He can’t help the moan that escapes him as he feels the King’s rock hard dick up against his back. The knife nicks at his skin as he lets out the noise, causing a bead of blood to leak from his neck. Ryan tuts behind him.

“What did I say? Stay still.”

Ryan pulls him closer and reaches an arm around his waist. He moves down and takes Gavin’s cock in his wide hands. The pure contact alone makes his head swim with desperation. He tries to concentrate on not moving but the combination of Ryan slowly pumping his hand up and down, the pressure and heat of the larger man behind him and cool contrast of the knife are tearing him apart. Ryan picks up his pace and the gasps which escape Gavin’s lips become more like moans. He can feel the knife getting tighter and tighter against his skin and that thought alone is bringing him closer and closer to edge. Then he came, his semen landing on Meg’s stomach as his did. The knife drops from his neck.

“Lick it up,” Ryan’s voice is raspy and breathless but not any less demanding and fierce. Gavin obeys without question, bending over to lick Meg’s stomach clean, causing her to gasp as new waves of heat pass through her. The King groans at the sight and the Queen’s hands move to take Gavin’s face in her hands, bringing him to her mouth so that she may taste him on her tongue.

Behind him Ryan licks his fingers and moves his attention to Gavin’s ass. Gavin moans into Meg’s mouth as the older man slides one finger inside him. With the sound Meg breaks from the kiss, shifting under him and guiding his, once again hard, dick inside of her. Ryan now had two fingers in side of him. The noises coming out of Gavin sound more like whimpers than anything else as he fucks Meg and fucks himself on Ryan’s fingers.

“F-fuck,” he gasps, knowing that he won’t last very long. His head drops, his mouth meets Meg’s sweating skin and he bites down and sucks. She gives out a cry and it’s enough to have him climaxing again, his hips stuttering and his arms going weak. He pulls out of Meg just as Ryan removes his fingers. He collapses next her, leaving Ryan to smirk over them both. After spending time just looking them up and down he chooses to give his attention to his wife, moving over her and sliding his dick inside of her without much warning. She throws her head back with a shrill moan and Gavin can’t help but move over kiss her along her neck and along her shoulders, leaving blossoming lovebites as he does. He watches them and watches them fall apart until they’re all tangled in the bed together, Gavin somehow getting sandwiched in between the King and Queen.

Meg traces the red and bruising mark on his neck, jokingly scolding her husband whilst ignoring the thumb-shaped bruises which were blooming on her thighs from where Gavin had subconsciously grabbed her when Ryan had him pinned up against him. Ryan chuckles from Gavin’s other side, leaning over to place a kiss on Gavin’s shoulder before sending his wife a smug look.

And suddenly it falls into place. “You two had this planned all along, didn’t you?” he asks them.

Another low chuckle from the King. “Can you blame us?”

Gavin looks between the two attractive people beside him and well – no. He can’t.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feels and a lot of thoughts about this pairing. Because goddamn they are equally fluffy as they are smutty. But I have to say this was purely just smut (not that it was meant to be anything else).  
> I don't know why but I'm always twice as nervous about posting smut than I am anything else.


End file.
